


Groped By An Angel

by wereleopard58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a title like this, what do you think it's about also if it had a storyline I would tell you the plot but it doesn't so never mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groped By An Angel

Title: Groped By an Angel

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: PWP all the way

Pairing: Dean/Castiel,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Supernatural

Summary: With a title like this, what do you think it's about also if it had a storyline I would tell you the plot but it doesn't so never mind

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural. I wish. But I will play with them; get them to play with each other and hand em back also shiny but maybe not so new and innocent g.

N/B I am so excited I get to meet Misha next month in London wooohoooooooooo.

Jennifer as promised your story I hope it was worth the wait. I had a great at the torchwood convention.

Jennifer thank you for beta'ing your own story LOL

Castiel slowly slid his hands down Dean's back until it rested on the other man's behind.

Dean groaned as he felt fingers squeeze his arse. He automatically moved closer to the muscular body that he so desperately needed to touch. He reached up and pushed the trench coat of Castiel's shoulders.

Dean sighed in frustration at all the layers that his angel was wearing.

Castiel looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "All good things come to those who wait." He said calmly.

Dean glared at him clenching his hands at his side. Forcing himself not to push the gorgeous angel in front of him to the floor and shred the clothes that hid the skin that Dean desperately wanted to touch.

Castiel slowly ran his had down Dean's face before hooking it behind his neck and drawing him into a kiss.

Dean opened his mouth falling into that gentle touch, the feeling of his Angel's mouth against his own.

He wrapped his arms around Castiel their bodies pressed together. They explored each other's mouths slowly and sensually. The kiss was overwhelming but it wasn't enough, the hunter didn't think anything would ever stop this consuming hunger that he felt. Hurriedly grabbing at Castiel's jacket pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms.

Before it even touched the floor Dean was attacking Castiel's tie, hands shaking as he loosened the knot.

Castiel placed his hand over Dean's. "Relax I'm not going anywhere." He whispered with a smile on his face.

Dean suddenly froze; smiling like that Castiel stole his breath, as well as his heart.

The older Winchester brother reached out reverently touching the side of Castiel's face to make sure that this was actually happening.

Then it was like a dam that had just broke hands pulling of clothes in desperate need to have skin on skin. This was the chance to be able to explore and memorise every little touch and taste.

Castiel laid Dean down on the bed gazing hungrily at the naked body spread out like a banquet. Castiel's mouth watered as thoughts of what he finally could do to Dean ran through his mind.

Dean smirked at the look of hunger on the angel's face. "You can touch as well you know."

Castiel stared at Dean's face. "I just wanted to admire the beauty of you."

"Castiel less talking and more action. I am willing and ready, very ready.

Castiel laid down next to Dean his hand gently exploring the well defined chest next to him.

Dean closed his eyes at the first soft touch, so gentle that it could have easily been imagined but being this close and not touching Castiel was killing him. He needed it all and he needed it now.

Opening his eyes he grabbed Castiel down into a soul-searing kiss.

Castiel's mouth opened at the first touch of lips and the kiss changed and became hungrier and more urgent as each second passed.

Castiel finally managed to pull away from the kiss and nibbled his way down to Dean's neck marking the mortal man as his.

He licked his way down to Dean's nipples squeezing them until they became hard nubs beneath his fingers and mouth. Castiel loved the feel of his now lover arch beneath him. The deep groan that rumbled from deep within was animalistic.

It had been so long and Castiel had wanted Dean for what it seemed like forever. All he wanted to be was sheathed within that body and he would be soon enough.

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair pushing him down, he knew where he wanted that mouth and he needed it now.

Castiel chuckled slightly as the now sweaty skin as he moved further down his tongue running along the six-pack. He moved away from Dean's body and Castiel grinned at the whine that followed happy that he was the one creating these feelings.

Parting Dean's legs he slid in between them settling himself down.

Castiel opened his hand and stared at the lube that suddenly appeared, grinning at what was going to happen next.

The hunter's eyes were dark with desire as he stared at the creature that was too good to be true. Their gazes clashed, the sexual desire between them was palpable and slowly without looking away Castiel lowered his head and took Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean's head fell heavily against the bed, his chest heaving. Legs bent at the knee as he dug his heels into the mattress needing to be as far into that hot mouth as he could.

Castiel swirled his tongue around the head, before moving slowly taking Dean as far as he could. The taste of the young man was addictive more so than any mortal drug could ever be.

His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. Fingers tightened in his heard.

"Damn you, move." Dean's voice was deep and rough.

Castiel moved his head up and down slowly. He released Dean's cock with a pop. Placing the lube on the bed he took one of Dean's ball's into his mouth and slowly rolling it around savouring every little moment.

Dean pushed his body towards Castiel he wanted to feel the angel inside of him, claiming him it was a desperate need to be taken. He wanted Castiel to take control. He wanted the angelic creature to become primal.

Castiel moaned as he felt Dean's cock rub against his face. He wanted Dean to come when he was buried deep within him.

Reaching out he opened the lube and slicked up his fingers. Dean watched with eyes half closed this is what he wanted, what maybe he always had wanted.

Castiel bent forward and ran his tongue around the puckered hole.

"Sorry Dean but next time I'll spend more time with exploration."

"So there is a next time is there." Dean groaned as he felt on finger slowly slide into him.

"That is if you want there to be one?" Castiel's gaze was intense as he slowly moved his finger in and out.

"Oh, oh god I want." He cried out as the tempting digit hit the right spot that sent ecstasy running through his body.

Castiel pushed in a second finger scissoring, slowly opening him then he finally added the third. Dean groaned he had never felt anything like this but it wasn't enough he needed more.

"Dean," Castiel sighed feeling the muscles tighten around his fingers; he couldn't wait until that tight heat gripped his cock.

Tears came to Dean's eyes he needed Castiel it was all too much. "Please Castiel, I can't wait. I need you." He begged quietly. "Don't' leave me."

Castiel's fingers froze, they had been watching Dean for a long time but he had never seen the young man be like this for anyone. "Never. I will always be with you."

Dean felt empty as the fingers were removed. He watched as Castiel moved and placed Dean's legs around his waist.

Slowly Castiel slicked his erection and slowly he entered his love, this truly was heaven on earth.

"Oh god." Dean groaned his back arched never felt as filled as he did now. He never wanted it to end.

Castiel was finally encased in the tight heat the surrounded him, he never wanted to leave.

Slowly he pulled out and pushed in gently letting Dean get used to the size of him, loosening him more as he moved.

"Dean." Castiel sighed.

"More please." Dean pleaded.

Castiel pulled put and slammed back in hard. His hands gripping tightly on Dean's hips using it for more leverage to be harder and faster.

Dean's body was shining with sweat his mouth open gasping for breath as he tried to breathe. He moved his body slamming down onto the hard cock pounding into him.

Castiel knew that he would come soon. There was no finesse, the two of them had been wanting this for so long. Every moment he spent watching the hunter, night and day with each conquest Dean had ate at him.

Jealousy ran through his body, even though it was something he shouldn't feel but Castiel couldn't help it. He moved faster and quicker wanting Dean to feel this for a day.

Dean took hold of his erection pumping himself quicker and quicker tingling starting at the base of his spine knowing that he was about to come.

"CASS." Dean screaming as his orgasm hit him and coating himself with his come, his chest heaving.

Castiel' movement became erratic as Dean tightened around him. "Dean." He sobbed as he came.

XXXXX

Dean's eyes popped open taking deep breaths his boxers sticky. He glanced over at the other bed where Sam was deep asleep. He groaned as he climbed out of bed.

The feelings he had for Castiel kept growing but there was nothing he could do about it he had been attracted immediately, but as time went on and he saw how hard Cass had been fighting for him Dean had begun to fall for him.

XXXXX

Dean stared into the mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dean." Castiel suddenly appeared behind him.

Dean took a deep breath his eyes stared at the reflection of Castiel trying to force the fantasy from last night.

"Castiel." Dean's voice was deep and husky.

Castiel reached out and pinched Dean's arse, a smile on his face.

"Are you ok?" Castiel asked.

"I've been groped by an angel." He muttered without thinking and then it suddenly hit him. Turning around he stared at the angel. "Did you use your angelic gifts to get laid?"

Castiel smiled. "I needed you to see what we could be together I had to make sure you were ready."

"Am I ready?" Dean asked moving closer.

"Yes you are." Castiel pulled his love into his arms and kissed him with angelic grace.

The End


End file.
